The protector of a devil and his lover
by Shiro Haruno
Summary: this is about a demon and her seven guardians protecting a girl named Rosette, and the Devil Chrono and somehow the laws have changed and so she is destined to die with her devil. What do you want to happen next.
1. The protector and her guardians

Hey my names Mizuru Natsumoto and seven guardians named Mitsuki, Sarra, Denji, Risa, Wish, Hajime, and Fujiyoka we life in a separate world from all the humans, and they feared us until one day we ended up inside a orphanage and slipped by the people that lived there.

We managed to escape from the children and the adults, they could tell that we were even there so we managed to escape from the children's well there was a place for us to go it took a while to get there and we ran into a sinner named Chrono, he was starring at us asking "Who are you?"

"Mizuru and these are my gaurdians we don't know how we got here but we decided to see who comes for us we are nothing more than sinners like you in their eyes but we are healers like humans" I said,arching my eyebrows.

He couldn't believe what he just heard, but he at least tried to be more courageous then I had hoped for so we talked for awhile in the silent room, until the large doors opened and two children walked in we stopped talking to look at them asking "who are you?" The girl stepped forward answering "First you have to tell me your names and what you are" we looked at each other and nodded, but the sinner went first saying "my name is Chrono I am a sinner" watching Fujiyoka who said nothing I smiled saying "I am Mizuru Natsumoto and my guardians Sarra, Mitsuki, Denji, Risa, Wish, Hajime, And Fujiyoka, Wish has a twin sister but she telling me how things are in my home country" the girl looked at all of us and smiled saying "those are nice names I'm Rosette and this is my younger brother Joshua" we bowed showing it was nice to meet them and went on with our business.

Then a black crow came and the scene outside changed into a blood red sky with a blood moon Chrono stood up and screamed the crows name and Joshua had disappeared into the crows grasp and we were to late and Rosette bagged us to help her save her brother and we were looking at her with smiles and agreed to help, so we decided to serve the church with Rosette and Chrono and a mission came for just Rosette and Chrono and so we just stayed in hiding, then we were summoned to the head office and so we went using Mitsuki's smell and we all knocked on the door and she opened it for us and we walked in looking around like we were amazed, but we weren't.

We tried to make it quick until she asked "We have your backgrounds right here and we are not going to have that in this church do I make myself clear?" We bowed answering except for Fujiyoka "yes ma'am we understand perfectly" and Fujiyoka watched her closely and then the man they called father and turned her head saying "I guess if its what milady wishes we have no choice" and she bowed as well and the head sister smiled and we were dismissed except for me and they stopped me right as I got out of the door and I told them "guard the door outside ill be out in a bit" they nodded leaving and I turned around as she asked "what do the tattoos resemble?"

"They mean life and death I was given that name Makane because I was born a half angel half demon and had the powers to give life and bring death and we were sent here by my mother who is the angel to vanish all demon in the world and as you already know Chrono is a powerful devil but he's softhearted when it came to Rosette but you don't know about her either do you?" I answered with a question and they wanted to know what it was and she demanded an explication from me and I answered my own question "She the Mary of Madeline and the devils want her to create a new world for them only so all the devils can do what they want so we are here with Rosette and we have to find the other angels before it is to late" and they agreed.


	2. Ease droppers

Standing outside of the door Rosette heard everything along with Chrono and my guardians and there was a demon outside of the church's gates and Fujiyoka smiled asking "We got intruders outside the gates shall I dismiss them or wait milady?" Looking at the door a serious look rose over me and father saw it as I answered with a question "Do you know what their motives are Fujiyoka?" And she answered "they are planning on getting the horn rosette cut off back but as I can tell your father had he's troops come with to take you back" I did what humans called a face palm and said "Very well we can't risk the half of me wanting to beat the living crap out of my father go to waste now that I have been wanting to do this for years" and we waited until night all the demons swirled in and waited for me to come out all the sisters came out with their guns shooting them with holy bullets, it made my fathers troops stronger and I screamed "THUS DOESN'T EFFECT MY FATHERS DEMONS ILL TAKE CARE OF THEM!" They stopped shooting and watched me as I walked up to my fathers army they watched as I had my hands on my hips they kneeled and apologized, but it didn't save they for what was about to come the other demon came at me and punched me, but my hand caught its fist.

Wish was beside me in death scythe form and I pushed him back and I told them "I will deal with you all later and don't make me repeat myself" they stayed put and Fujiyoka was beside me as I was running toward the demon I let Fuji take care of the beating and I sliced it up, but they knew it was all over when I touch him with my death hand, when he died off finally I had went back to my fathers demon and kicked all last one of them on the top of their heads, they kept apologizing and I crossed my arms and sighed saying "This is my last warning and a heart filled one even though I don't have one go to my father and tell him this if he shall sent you back ill kill him then everyone in that village got it" they looked at each other and they knew I wasn't joking, but asked "Why kill your own father? Milady he is the king is he not?" Face palming again and sighed with frustration I answered "Just because I am the daughter of a demon and an angel does not change my hate for him even my dragon tattoo tells me that I should not kill him but as long as the hate lives within my left side I can never have the strength to love him" they looked at me as I said that I grit my teeth and laid on the ground in front of them unable to face them.

They tried touching me, but it was no use I was tired and sleep when my father came out of nowhere he walked up to rosette and Chrono then up to father and the head sister then walked over to my sleeping body saying "Go home I will be there shortly" they left on his orders and my mother came out standing beside him smiling as they watched me sleep, they got along for my sake as she looked at him and said "You can't force her to do what she does not want to do you have to understand that" he nodded and told her "Yuzuki I waited for he I even paid her a visit from time to time but she still won't talk to me I just want her to keep me as a father" and my mother watched his tears and wipped them away saying "it's not about the visits Hagi she remembers the past well and you left when she and rinne were born and you didn't come back to see them even though I had sealed away their true forms" they looked at me as I slept and Rosette walked up toward my mother asking "What is your daughter anyway?" They turned around and answered together "She is Makane she is life and death itself" they looked at me as I turned away from them Mitsuki transformed laying beside me about to go to sleep.

Fujiyoka was not the type of person who would care, but suddenly asked "Where is Rinne?" They whistled and Rinne came out looking around wondering what was going on, a smile crossed Fuji's face and Rinne yawned going on the other side of me and went to sleep I lifted up my arm and she crawled laying on her side against me Yuzuki watched the two of us see saying, "Rinne has the power to see what others can not Makane is blind so Rinne is her eyes" they were amazed at the two of us the dragon crossed my face and my entire body shook.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuzuki listened to what father had to say about how the past went and then when he was finished she raised her leg in the air and the heel hit him in the center of his head and he was down for the count, Fujiyoka threw him back into his village, the hole closed and Yuzuki had done nothing but sat on Mitsuki's tail humming a lullaby and used a wing to move my hair from my face, then looked into the sky saying "they have already killed some of the angels we sent here and Joshua is in the middle of crossed pasts to insanity and then there is Rosette we can't let them get Rosette and the other child" she looked at Fuji and the others getting off Mitsuki's tail adding "This is a personal favor from me protect Rosette and Makane" they bowed then stood back up and Yuzuki walked passed Fuji whispering "personal lives never ends once the memories surface remember the way my child feels" and she disappeared in front of their eyes.

Fuji guarded the two of us as Rosette waited for an answer to the question she was about to ask, but they just watched as I grunted a bit and turned over to the other side away from her twin, and to calm me down Fuji sung and they watched as she sung it, she just did it so I could stop grunting and I did and peacefully went back to sleep smiling when the song ended and for them they were wide awake a smile formed on their faces Denji startEd singing parts of a song I remember called 'My Marai' Fuji did play the guitar, but not often and I played the acoustic sleep


End file.
